


too soon

by maureenbrown



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Car Accidents, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, soniet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonya trips as she nearly falls out of her car, her tall heels scraping against the ground as she slams open the door, her hands going to her cheeks as she shakes her head. Smoke billows around it, and she can’t believe how awful her day is going.</p><p>The girl in front of her hops out of her car, the back of it still smashed up against the hood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	too soon

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @crankwinston if you'd like to reach me there !

Sonya trips as she nearly falls out of her car, her tall heels scraping against the ground as she slams open the door, her hands going to her cheeks as she shakes her head. Smoke billows around it, and she can’t believe how awful her day is going.

The girl in front of her hops out of her car, the back of it still smashed up against the hood. 

“Oh, my god. Are you okay? Are you hurt?” She asks, and Sonya glances up to see her. She’s astonishingly pretty, with black curls that frame her face, her wide eyes concerned and wide. Despite her charm, Sonya is still frustrated.

“Uh, obviously not. You rear-ended me!” She says, raising her voice and flailing her arms a little, and the girl winces.

“I swear it was an accident! God, I’m so sorry, I can pay for that.” The African American girl says, and her tone is borderline hysterical, and Sonya finally decides to relent and take pity on her. 

“I…” She starts, continuing to shake her head. “Fine. Thank you.” Sonya finishes gruffly, turning to assess the damage to her car.

The other girl approaches it, too, waving her hand above her face to expel the exhaust. 

“I’m really sorry.” She repeats. 

“Whatever.” Sonya mumbles.

“My name’s Harriet.” The girl says after a while, staring glaze-eyed at the accident before her. “I swear, I’ve never hit another car before.”

Sonya pointedly ignores the latter sentence, murmuring her own name in response.

“Here, I… Can I have your number? I’ll work something out with my insurance, and I’ll cover it all, okay?” Harriet tries, and she looks so earnest that Sonya wants to apologize for everything and claim it was her fault.

“Don’t worry about it right now, just… Distract me, okay? We can think about this when our heads have cleared up.” Sonya mutters, closing her eyes tightly to wash away to image of her dented car in front of her.

Harriet gives Sonya a wavering smile, and she opens her eyes just in time to see her.

“So… Is a car show out of the question?”

“Too soon, Harriet. Too soon.”


End file.
